111015-The-Tiniest-Mistake
20:40:54 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. 20:41:22 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG screams throughout the house -- 20:41:33 CGG: MR. AESONA. 20:41:36 CGG: TIME. NOW. 20:41:43 CGG: WE. NEED. TO. SPEAK. 20:41:51 CGG: IT. IS. VITAL. 20:42:57 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 20:42:57 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC appears into the room, looking around shifty eyed for Serios -- 20:42:58 CGG: MR. AESONA. WHERE. ARE. YOU? 20:43:03 CGG: Oh. There. You. Are. 20:43:06 CGG: I. Have. Just. Heard. 20:43:13 CCC: Heard what? 20:43:19 CGG: It. Is. Vital. We. Get. To. Work. On. Saving. Miss. Aaisha. At. Once. 20:43:22 CCC: Wasp it from Libby? 20:43:28 CGG: No. 20:43:39 CGG: Miss. Libby. Did. Not. Inform. Me. Of. This. 20:43:42 CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 20:43:42 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC sneaks up behind serios -- 20:43:47 CGG: Miss. Aaisha. Just. Told. Me. Just. Now. 20:43:47 CCC: Yeah, stay out of it 20:43:50 CCC: I've got it 20:43:51 CGG: What? 20:44:05 CGG: Mr. Aesona. I. Do. Not. Think. This. Is. The. Time. To. Be. So. Cavalier. 20:44:05 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC CLANGS CYMBOLS -- 20:44:08 CGG: GAH. 20:44:11 CCC: We don't need you and Libby just pulling us onto another team 20:44:14 CGG: THIS. IS. NOT. THE. TIME. FOR. THIS. 20:44:23 CGG: Libby. Is. Not. Doing. Anything. 20:44:26 CCC: RIGHT ON LILA 20:44:39 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives a thumbs up -- 20:44:41 CCC: Quit yelling y☉u fucking walnut 20:44:55 CGG: Mr. Aesona. You. Understand. That. Your. Matesprit. Is. About. To. Sign. The. Primer. With. Scarlet. 20:45:05 CCC: ... 20:45:08 CCC: Oh fuck no 20:45:19 CGG: Yes.... Fuck. Yes.... As. You. Would. Say. 20:45:23 CGG: This. Is. Dire. 20:45:32 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC his eyes fade into the red territory -- 20:45:43 CCC: Fuck. 20:45:45 CCC: No. 20:45:59 CCC: She won't 20:46:09 CCC: Signing the what? 20:46:15 CCC: And you're not gonna trick me into aligning with either of you 20:46:20 CGG: Even. Discounting. How. We. Feel. For. Her. As. A. Friend. If. Scarlet. Gets. Her. She. Controls. The. Only. One. Capable. Of. Stopping. Jack. 20:46:34 CGG: Mr. Aesona.... I. Do. Not. Do. Tricks. 20:46:36 CGG: You. Know. This. 20:46:39 CGG: I. Am. Direct. 20:46:44 CGG: I. AM. ALWAYS. DIRECT. 20:46:44 CCC: Bull 20:46:48 CGG: .... 20:46:52 CCC: I heard about you thinking of lying 20:46:57 CGG: What? 20:46:58 CCC: Just figured you'd be bad at it 20:47:01 CCC: And you are 20:47:05 CGG: Mr. Aesona. Are. You. Alright? 20:47:10 CCC: I'm fine 20:47:13 CCC: Are you alright? 20:47:14 CGG: Have. You. Touched. The. Sopororics? 20:47:28 CGG: Have. You. Gone. Insane? 20:47:29 CCC: Have you indulged too much in those rage powers? 20:47:41 CGG: My. Powers. Would. Be. Removing. This. Panic. But. I. Do. Not. Have. That. Imte. 20:47:43 CGG: *Time. 20:47:53 CGG: You. Know. I. Do. Not. Lie. 20:48:03 CCC: Yeah, because rage stops panic 20:48:12 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC inhales -- 20:48:21 CGG: Something. Is. Wrong.... 20:48:28 CGG: Something. Is. Wrong. 20:48:34 CGG: You. Are. Better. Than. This. Mr. Aesona. 20:48:39 CCC: YA WANNA LET YOUR OL' BUDDY LILA IN ON THE SITUATION?? 20:48:39 CGG: You. Are. Smarter. Than. This. 20:48:59 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he turns to lila -- 20:49:08 CGG: The. Primer.... Miss. Aaisha. Is. Going. To. Move. Into. A. Relationship. With. Scarlet.... If. She. Does. So. Scarlet. Will. Have. Full. Control. Over. Her. 20:49:09 CCC: Remember the Libby twink that turned on me? 20:49:19 CCC: She's up to something with Serios 20:49:27 CGG: She. Has. Told. Me. Nothing. Of. This. 20:49:29 CCC: Trying to use his rage powers against me 20:49:30 CCC: Libby turned ☉n y☉u? Finally? 20:49:32 CGG: And. What. The. Hell. Do. You. Mean? 20:49:37 CCC: She already did 20:49:47 CCC: It's how I ended up stuck with Scarlet 20:49:59 CCC: Been jerking me around between the both of them 20:50:11 CGG: Miss. Lila. Talk. Some. Sense. Into. Him.... If. We. Lose. Aaisha. We. Lose. The. Means. To. Control. Jack'S. Cheating. 20:50:25 CGG: Please. Both. Of. You. Listen. To. Me. 20:50:38 CCC: Why? What d☉es Aaisha d☉ that s☉meh☉w st☉ps Jack? 20:50:43 CGG: Its. Her. Powers. 20:50:44 CGG: Like. Yours. 20:50:46 CGG: Like. Mine. 20:50:49 CGG: Slyph. Of. Doom. 20:51:06 CGG: It. Is. Why. Jack. Tried. To. Kill. Her. 20:51:16 CCC: She can stop him from breaking the rules of the universe 20:51:18 CCC: Aaand she's wanting t☉ d☉ this primer thing because....? 20:51:30 CCC: She's being mind controlled into it 20:51:36 CGG: Precisely. 20:51:40 CCC: Not like she'd be better of with him 20:51:50 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he jabs a thumb at Serios -- 20:51:54 CGG: Wait. What? 20:51:57 CCC: S☉.... S☉ st☉p her?? 20:52:05 CGG: That. Has. No. Meaning. In. This.... Mr. Aesona. 20:52:10 CGG: And. That. Is. What. I. Am. Trying. To. Do. 20:52:22 CGG: I. Need. Mr. Aesona'S. Words.... He. Is. Far. Better. Than. I. 20:52:29 CGG: But. He. Is. Acting. Like. This. Is. Nothing. 20:52:40 CCC: I know it's something 20:52:45 CCC: I'll save her 20:52:56 CCC: And I'll make Scarlet suffer while I do it 20:53:09 CCC: But you'll ahve no part in it 20:53:11 CCC ceased responding to memo. 20:53:20 CCC: Because if it isn't obvious, I don't trust you 20:53:28 CGG: I. Do. Not. Understand. Why. 20:53:29 CCC: Nyarla 20:53:35 CGG: Was. Not. The. Point. Of. The.... The. Games.... 20:53:43 CCC: Of course 20:53:44 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC takes hold of his shoulders -- 20:53:48 CCC: What the fuck man 20:53:51 CCC: IT's how you were forced- 20:53:58 CGG: ...Mr. Aesona.... Did. You. Talk. With. Scarlet? 20:54:06 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG eyes Nyarla carefully -- 20:54:17 CGG: ....Oh. Gods.... 20:54:33 CGG: I. Am. Constantly. The. Fool. 20:54:43 CGG: She. Is. Making. Me. The. Fool. With. Every. Moment. 20:54:46 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC grabs Lila's hands, extricating himsef -- 20:54:53 CCC: A lot 20:55:03 CCC: There is a lot of "the fuck" going on 20:55:09 CCC: Okay but 20:55:19 CCC: There is n☉ such thing as s☉l☉-her☉-time in this game 20:55:28 CCC: Fucking Scarlet fucking with us, fuckign with me, trying to fuck my matesprite 20:55:33 CGG: Mr. Aesona. You. Have. To. Let. Me. Help. You.... You. Are. Not. Thinking. Straight.... What. Madame. Cenero. Says. Is. The. Truth. 20:55:54 CCC: I don't want to do the solo hero thing 20:55:56 CCC: I don't 20:56:03 CGG: Then. Let. Me. Help. You. 20:56:09 CCC: Fuck no 20:56:15 CCC: You in particular, I do not trust 20:56:25 CCC: Y☉u're g☉nna have t☉ trust ☉ne ☉r m☉re ☉f us at least 20:56:36 CCC: Lila, you're fine 20:56:38 CCC: You're smart 20:56:46 CCC: Thanks 20:56:50 CCC: Just keep an eye on him 20:56:56 CCC: They're up to something 20:56:57 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is looking beggingly at lila trying to say no -- 20:56:58 CCC: I know it 20:57:12 CGG: And. How. Do. You. Know. This? 20:57:21 CGG: What. Caused. You. To. Do. This. Now? 20:57:36 CCC: Okay but listen f☉r a sec here 20:57:38 CCC: ... 20:57:40 CGG: What. Have. I. Done. To. Cause. You. Distrust? 20:57:41 CCC: Y☉u kn☉w what y☉u guys are d☉ing? 20:57:48 CCC: Y☉u're FUCKING DOING IT AGAIN 20:58:14 CGG: Cause. There. Is. No. Time. Madame. Cenero.... I. Have. Until. She. Contacts. Mr. Aesona. 20:58:16 CCC: G☉d, why d☉es Scarlet even b☉ther with elab☉rate plans when y☉u fall int☉ the disc☉rd pit s☉ easily 20:58:49 CCC: Oh I'll be making contact with her alright 20:58:55 CGG: What. No? 20:59:02 CGG: Not. As. You. Are. Right. Now. 20:59:03 CCC: After I get out of that fucking cell 20:59:10 CGG: That. Is. Acceptable. 20:59:17 CGG: Do. Not. Contact. Miss. Aaisha. Until. Then. 20:59:28 CCC: And why wouldn't I? 20:59:37 CCC: Not like I can trust you to do it 20:59:39 CGG: That. Is. What. I. Am. Saying.... I. Have. Until. She. Contacts. You. 20:59:53 CGG: Mr. Aesona. I. Ask. Again. When. Did. You. Start. Distrusting. Me? 20:59:54 CCC: And I swear no one knows how to handle someone under mind control 21:00:10 CGG: You. Certainly. Do. Not. Know. How. To. Handle. BEING. Under. Mind. Control. 21:00:16 CCC: When it occured to me that I just can't trust you 21:00:27 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC head in hans -- 21:00:31 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC hands* -- 21:01:02 CCC: You're a smart troll 21:01:08 CCC: The directness has to be an act 21:01:16 CCC: You want revenge for my past lies 21:01:18 CGG: It. Has. Never. Been. An. Act. 21:01:33 CGG: And. I. Do. Not. Care. About. Those. Lies. Right. Now. 21:01:40 CCC: I even apologized 21:01:42 CCC: Nyarla, d☉n't make me fight y☉u 21:01:48 CCC: I d☉n't want t☉, but I will 21:01:48 CCC: But no, between you an Libby I bet the grudge came back real quick 21:01:58 CGG: There. Is. No. Grudge. 21:02:02 CCC: You both have it out for me 21:02:04 CGG: Scarlet. Is. Poisoning. Your. Mind. 21:02:09 CCC: All three of you now 21:02:11 CGG: I. Am. Trying. To. Help. You. 21:02:16 CCC: Lila, how can you fall for them? 21:02:21 CCC: For their treachery 21:02:25 CGG: Lila. Has. Not. Fallen. For. Anyone. 21:02:25 CCC: I'm n☉t falling f☉r anything 21:02:55 CCC: I'm trying t☉ understand why y☉u think Seri☉s is suddenly the bad guy when JUST YESTERDAY 21:03:01 CCC: YOU FELL INTO SCARLET'S TRAP 21:03:13 CCC: And n☉w y☉u're g☉ddamn d☉ing it again! 21:03:32 CCC: I know damn well where I stand with Scarlet 21:03:37 CCC: S☉ if I have t☉ beat the shit ☉ut ☉f y☉u t☉ clear y☉ur head, I will! 21:03:42 CGG: And. Where. Is. That. Mr. Aesona? 21:03:44 CCC: She's still forcing the black feelings and all hat shit 21:04:02 CCC: She won't let me go 21:04:12 CCC: But at least she's honest about wanting to fuck with me 21:04:29 CCC: Nyarla 21:04:31 CCC: Listen 21:04:35 CGG: Noone. Is. Trying. To. Fuck. You.... And. I. Somehow. Doubt. It. Will. Happen. Anytime. Soon. 21:04:47 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is facepalming right now -- 21:04:49 CCC: Seri☉s can't even say "games" with☉ut tripping all ☉ver himself 21:05:01 CCC: H☉w ☉n earth d☉ y☉u think he can lie 21:05:05 CCC: Exactly 21:05:11 CCC: Libby put him up to it 21:05:16 CCC: To catc me off guard 21:05:30 CCC: N☉t even Libby c☉uld pull that ☉ff 21:05:39 CCC: ... 21:05:42 CGG: I. Have. Not. Spoken. To. Her. Since. Yesterday.... You. Know. When. I. Spoke. To. Her. 21:05:44 CGG: I. Told. You. 21:05:46 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks away at that -- 21:06:04 CGG: Please. Nyarla. Think. About. It. 21:06:09 CGG: What. Makes. More. Sense? 21:06:54 CGG: That. I. Somehow. Stomach. The. Art. Of. Indirection. And. Do. So. Without. A. Stutter. Or. Pause. Or. That. I. Am. Telling. The. Truth? 21:07:32 CGG: I. Could. Barely. Stand. Calling. Those. Things. "Mines."... There. Was. Nothing. Mine. Like. About. Them. 21:07:34 CCC: ..... 21:08:17 CGG: Let. Me. Help. You.... This. Is. Not. You. 21:08:31 CGG: No. More. Than. The. Aaisha. I. Just. Spoke. To. Is. The. Same. Aaisha. I. Have. Known. For. Two. Sweeps. 21:09:13 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG tears are starting to run down his face -- 21:11:07 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he's stunned -- 21:11:09 CCC: ..... 21:12:33 CGG: (( 21:55:00 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sighs a bit of relief... -- 21:55:07 CGG: It. Is. Nice. To. Have. You. Back. Again. 21:55:19 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC sits on the floor -- 21:55:22 CCC: Good to be back 21:55:34 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives serios a pat on the back -- 21:55:35 CGG: And. Thank. You. Madame. Cenero. 21:55:37 CCC: My hero 21:55:39 CCC: Both of you 21:55:59 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG wipes away the remnents of tears -- 21:56:15 CGG: Though. That. Is. Only. One. Problem. Solved.... 21:56:17 CCC: ...I can't believe you were crying man 21:56:32 CGG: It.... Was. Stressful.... 21:56:47 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives a soft smile -- 21:56:50 CCC: Thanks for caring 21:57:09 CGG: It. Was. Bad. Enough. Hearing. Miss. Aaisha. Start. Mentioning.... The. Perfection. Thing.... 21:57:31 CGG: Speaking. Of. Which.... Was. That. Her. Just. A. Moment. Ago? 21:58:02 CGG: You. Have. To. Keep. Her. From. Further. Talking. With. Scarlet. 21:58:08 CCC: On it 21:58:14 CCC: Fullscale embargo 21:58:18 CGG: Good. 21:58:30 CCC: No one should be speaking with her 21:58:37 CCC: A whole lot of bad news 21:58:47 CGG: The. Only. Thing. I. Can. Think. Of. In. Terms. Of. Helping. Miss. Aaisha. Would. Be. Going. To. Derse.... 21:59:02 CGG: I. Believe. She. Should. Still. Be. In. My. Tower.... 21:59:15 CCC: Aren't you outside the tower? 21:59:22 CCC: Closer than I am, hehe 21:59:26 CGG: Yes. When. I. Am. Resting.... 21:59:46 CCC: I've got to get out of prison 21:59:48 CCC: Fast 21:59:56 CCC: Before Scarlet combs back for another visit 22:00:33 CGG: I. Will. Share. That. With. Miss. Libby.... She. May. Have. An. Idea.... If. You. Are. Willing. To. Trust. Her.... 22:01:02 CCC: ...Yeah 22:01:14 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC sips a soda and starts shuffling cards around -- 22:01:16 CCC: Yeah, I, I'll trust her 22:01:35 CGG: Its. One. Of. Three. Plans.... That. We. Can. Use. 22:03:19 CGG: It. Is. A. Risky. Plan.... If. You. Do. Not. Want. To. Do. It. I. Will. Ask. Libby. To. Just. Merely. Help. You. Escape.... But. It. Can. Potentially. Be. One. Way. To. Take. Out. Scarlet. 22:03:27 CGG: Not. Physically. Though. 22:05:12 CCC: What's the plan? 22:07:29 CGG: You. Know. How. Scarlet. Was. Planning. On. Giving. You. A. Stim.... Libby. Can. Provide. You. With. A. Stim. To. Give. Scarlet. 22:07:40 CGG: She. Moves. In. And. You. Use. It. 22:08:06 CCC: How? 22:08:14 CCC: what does it do? 22:08:35 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. How. The. Stim. Works.... But. If. Its. Like. The. One. Scarlet. Plans. To. Use. On. You. It. Would. Have. A. Great. Degree. Of. Control. Over. Her. 22:09:16 CGG: I. Can. Understand. If. You. Do. Not. Want. To. Try. This.... Its. Too. Big. A. Risk. To. Even. Be. Near. Her. As. Far. As. I. Am. Concerned. 22:09:31 CGG: It. Would. Potentially. Mean. Falling. Under. Her. Control. Again. 22:09:41 CGG: And. If. You. Do. Succeed.... And. Vigil. Finds. Out.... 22:09:54 CGG: Well.... You. Can. Understand. What. Would. Happen. 22:10:17 CGG: I. Will. Remind. You. There. Are. Two. Other. Possible. Plans. To. Use. 22:10:37 CCC: ... 22:10:40 CCC: Yeah, what are they? 22:11:20 CCC: I've also got Aaisha on the line, by the way 22:11:24 CGG: One. Is. A. Variation. Of. A. Plan. We. Had. Hoped. To. Use.... As. You. Know. Male. Twinks. Do. Not. Care. About. Inflicting. Harm. On. Their. Matesprits.... 22:11:32 CGG: And. Be. Careful. With. Your. Words. 22:12:01 CCC: Please, I can talk to someone under mind control, kind of a thing I can do myself 22:12:09 CCC: So what's the plan? 22:12:24 CGG: Of. Course.... And. To. Continue.... They. Do. However. Object. If. The. Female. Is. Harming. Herself.... 22:12:38 CGG: We. Would. Have. To. Convince. Vigil. That. Scarlet. Is. Harming. Herself. With. Her. Actions. 22:12:47 CGG: This. Is. At. Least. The. Truth. 22:13:11 CGG: None. Of. These. Relationships. She. Holds. Have. Any. True. Weight. To. Them.... She. Is. Deluding. Herself. 22:13:51 CGG: If. We. Can. Convince. Him. Properly. He. May. Try. To. Stop. Her.... 22:14:06 CGG: For. Her. Own. Good. 22:15:39 CCC: How would we do that? 22:15:44 CCC: For her it's all in good fun 22:15:52 CCC: And he's laughing along 22:16:06 CCC: Unless we actually broke her heart 22:16:43 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know.... It. Is. Rather. Hard. To. See. How. We. Can. Make. Him. See.... 22:17:47 CGG: As. For. The. Third. Plan.... 22:17:55 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to Lila... -- 22:18:06 CGG: We. Would. Have. To. Make. Jack. Believe. You. Are. Flush. For. Him. 22:18:22 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC whispers "ew" between sips of soda -- 22:18:24 CGG: Not. Exactly.... One. I. Think. Anyone. Would. Like.... 22:18:45 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC mutters an "ew" -- 22:18:54 CGG: Yes.... Quite. Disgusting.... 22:19:11 CGG: As. It. Stands.... Jack. Already. Hates. Vigil. And. Scarlet.... Scarlet. Was. Suppose. To. Be. His.... 22:19:37 CGG: If. You. Can. Convince. Him. You. Are. Flush. For. Him.... You. Can. Influence. Him. To. Attack. Scarlet.... 22:19:58 CCC: What if I just like, flirted with him a bit 22:20:25 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. The. Extent. Of. His. Feelings. For. You. Besides. Him. Being. Flush. For. You.... 22:20:55 CGG: But.... I. Have. Given. Thoughts. To. What. You. Said. Yesterday. Regarding. The. Vision.... 22:21:10 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns back to Nyarla... -- 22:21:32 CGG: Was. It. Ever. Possible. For. You. To. Even. Hit. Vigil. Or. Jack. With. That. Knife. Mr. Aesona? 22:21:38 CCC ceased responding to memo. 22:21:41 CGG: With. The. Full. Extent. Of. Their. Powers? 22:21:50 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 22:21:50 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he scoffs -- 22:22:05 CGG: I. Do. Not. Mean. To. Insult. 22:22:10 CCC: I'm fast, I'm probably not that fast 22:22:17 CGG: Precisely.... 22:22:19 CCC: It's no insult 22:22:34 CGG: Lila. Can. Gain. Jack'S. Trust.... Perhaps.... By.... Giving. Him. The. Knife.... 22:22:49 CCC: ... 22:22:51 CCC: N☉ n☉ n☉ I'm n☉t giving him a knife 22:22:51 CGG: I. Am. Not. Certain. If. It. Is. The. Wisest. Move.... 22:23:13 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC sets deck on the ground and flips a card -- 22:23:24 CCC: So it's I lunge into Scarlet's clutches, or her into Jack 22:23:32 CCC: Not good options 22:23:39 CCC: At least the second gives us time 22:23:49 CGG: Or. We. Pull. Off. A. Miracle. And. Convince. Vigil. Of. The. Truth. 22:23:54 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sits down next to Lila -- 22:24:03 CCC: Whatcha got going on here 22:24:14 CGG: And. Yes. These. Are. Not. Good. Options. 22:24:25 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns back to Lila -- 22:24:36 CCC: Trying t☉ see if it's Scarlet ☉r Vigil that's g☉nna kill me 22:25:04 CGG: We. Will. Not. Let. Either. Do. So. 22:25:32 CCC: What he said 22:33:48 CCC: • Lila, you overturn three cards. • 22:34:10 CCC: • The First is The High Priestess. The Second is The Lovers. The Third is The Devil. • 22:34:16 CCC: • Weird that you got 3 major arcana like that • 22:35:23 CGG: What. Odd. Cards.... How. Do. They. Tell. You. Anything? 22:35:38 CGG: Is. This. Like. The. Ash? 22:36:27 CCC: Yeah, kind ☉f 22:38:17 CGG: And. What. Does. This. Tell. You? 22:39:59 CCC: Well either it's s☉me cruel ir☉ny, telling me t☉ fuck ☉ff, ☉r it has s☉me ☉ther mean I can't quite decipher 22:40:29 CCC: Troublesome 22:42:01 CGG: Whatever. The. Plan. We. Choose. We. Do. Not. Have. To. Choose. Today.... But. If. Jack. Is. In. The. Future. And. The. Knife. Must. Come. Into. Play. We. Must. Decide. How. To. Shape. It. Before. It. Happens. Or. We. Lose. Our. Chance.... 22:42:52 CGG: We. Can. Not. Have. Scarlet. Moving. Like. She. Is.... She. May. Be. One. With. No. Plan. But. Chaos. But. She. Wields. It. Well. 22:43:34 CGG: And. We. Can. Not. Be. Having. Moments. Like. We. Have. Had.... 22:46:01 CGG: In. Any. Case. I. Need. To. Talk. To. Miss. Libby.... There. Is. Much. I. Need. To. Ask. Her.... Much. To. Ask. Forgiveness. For. If. What. Was. Said. Was. Even. Remotely. True.... And. Of. Course. Discussion. On. The. Stim. Plan. Or. Getting. Mr. Aesona. Out. Of. The. Derse. Prison. 22:46:27 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks up from the phone -- 22:46:35 CCC: Well, Aaisha's hooked on Scarlet 22:47:02 CGG: I. Know. That. Too. Well.... But. She. Has. Not. Taken. The. Primer.... Is. She. Doing. Like. I. Told. Her. And. Waiting? 22:48:03 CCC: I doubt it 22:48:12 CCC: She's rather eager 22:48:55 CGG: I. Thought. I. Had. Reached. Her.... At. Least. Somewhat.... 22:49:14 CCC: I don't know if you did 22:49:19 CCC: You may have 22:49:24 CCC: She's still fond of you 22:49:46 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks downcast at that... -- 22:50:24 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC gives a sympathetic look -- 22:50:27 CCC: ... 22:50:32 CCC: Well 22:50:52 CCC: As for those plans, for the sake of knowing what's going on 22:51:02 CCC: I may have told her I'd apologize 22:51:04 CCC: To Scarlet 22:51:20 CGG: So. You. Are. Considering. That. Plan? 22:52:01 CCC: Supposedly, I'd earned her trust before, not that I believe 22:52:10 CCC: Though the whole...situation wasp odd 22:52:40 CGG: She. Did. Not. Talk. Of. The. Witch. Like. I. Did. Did. She? 22:53:29 CCC: She did 22:53:34 CCC: In her own way 22:53:41 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG gives a face of disgust... -- 22:56:17 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC sits there sippin soda, starin at cards -- 22:56:54 CCC: • Lila feels a special connection to the High Priestess Card, as if it should mean something to her. • 22:56:54 CCC: Anyway, she only messaged me to tell me the black flirting must end 22:57:13 CGG: Well. At. Least. Everyone. Is. In. Agreement. With. That.... 22:57:47 CCC: Yeah, I would have cut it sooner if I could 22:58:05 CGG: I. Understand. 22:58:20 CCC: So any kind of quick rendezvous to slip the stim is a no 22:58:44 CGG: I. Can. Also. Understand. That. As. Well.... 22:58:55 CCC: Otherwise that's Aaisha on my ass in addition to Scarlet, maybe 22:59:09 CCC: And that's outside the regular retaliation of her and Vigil 22:59:36 CGG: Well. In. That. Plan. You. Would. Be. Trying. To. Make. The. Witch. Flush. For. You. With. That. Stim.... 22:59:42 CGG: But. Even. Still.... 23:00:36 CCC: It only means the stim plan takes longer 23:01:17 CGG: Yes. 23:01:26 CCC: I've been given a window to apologize to Scarlet directly 23:01:32 CCC: but I have to wait 23:01:45 CCC: Aaisha has her taking a "break" from me 23:01:51 CGG: Tell. Me. Before. You. Do. So.... I. May. Be. Able. To. Give. You. Some. Resistance. Against. Scarlet. 23:02:41 CCC: Yeah, I'm not launching myself back into that clusterfuck without some kind of defense 23:03:06 CCC: There's always the chance it works and she'd let me go again 23:03:22 CCC: But I imagine I'd have a debt to work off first 23:03:58 CGG: In. Either. Case. No. Offense. I. Will. Still. Make. Certain. To. Use. My. Powers. Afterwards. As. Well.... We. Can. Not. Take. Chances. Anymore.... 23:04:46 CGG: The. Tiniest. Mistep. With. Any. Of. These. Gods. Can. Bring. Down. Ruination.... 23:06:08 CCC: Please do 23:06:28 CCC: You have my explicit permission 23:07:56 CCC: I kind of feel like this all is kinda my fault 23:08:25 CCC: For all our sakes, I can't be left unattended dealing with her 23:08:52 CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 23:08:52 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG walks in the front door with a frog in his hands just in time to hear Nyarla say it's his fault. -- 23:09:09 CCC ceased responding to memo. 23:09:23 CGG: The. Question. Now. Is. How. To. Best. Handle. Freeing. Miss. Aaisha.... I. Can. Try. Derse. Like. I. Said. But. I. Think. She. Will. Need. To. Be. Awake.... 23:09:35 CGG: If. She. Knows. What. I. Am. Doing. She. Will. Run. Like. You. Almost. Did. 23:09:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks down at his phone -- 23:10:03 CGG: Ah. Good. Miss. Libby. Is. Available.... 23:11:39 CCC: Well, can you ask if she can get me out of jail? 23:11:51 CCC: I can get out when I sleep 23:12:09 CCC: But it mite take a while 23:12:34 CGG: I. Just. Now. Told. Her. That. Part. 23:12:36 CCC: My only way out is mind controlling a guard to get me out and I don't even know that they do patrols 23:12:59 CCC: Not much to do when shackled to a floor 23:13:01 CGG: She. Will. Send. A. Message. To. Have. You. Released. It. Seems. 23:13:18 CCC: She has my gratitude 23:14:29 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC puts her cards away -- 23:14:42 CGG: She. Says. It. Is. No. Bother. 23:15:15 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG reads something and looks horrified -- 23:15:32 CCC: ...is something the matter? 23:15:47 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG actually -- 23:15:51 CGG: One. Moment.... I. Want. To. Know. The. Full. Scale. 23:17:14 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC baited breath -- 23:17:17 CCC: ... 23:17:22 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG calmly sets up an enclosure for his new frog, making sure its got juuuust enough water and space. Listening attentively all the while but not directly questioning things until he's done. -- 23:18:01 CGG: We. Will. Need. To. Act. Fast. If. I. Am. To. Catch. Her. On. Derse.... Otherwise. If. She. Completes. The. Primer. The. Only. Way. To. Be. Free. Of. It. Is. A. Duel.... Or. Death.... 23:19:41 CCC: Fuck 23:19:50 CCC: Okay, how are we doing this 23:19:54 CGG: ...What does this primer entail. It's no simple boon or object? 23:20:02 CCC: It's a contract 23:20:13 CCC: To be someone's partner for life 23:20:30 CGG: She. Can. Have. Your. Sleeping. Body. Taken. To. My. Tower.... When. We. Both. Wake. Up. On. Derse. We. Will. Be. With. Her.... 23:20:35 CCC: And Aaisha's being made to sign her name on Scarlet's contract 23:21:15 CCC: I appreciate her doing that 23:21:55 CCC: Though it may interferewith things if I'm really going to earn Scarlet's trust 23:22:28 CCC: If we free her, she may note my involvement 23:22:36 CGG: ... 23:22:41 CCC: I'm in the negatives with her as it is 23:23:09 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks very grim and guilty as he reads his phone -- 23:23:34 CGG: The alternative is leaving the Empress in that vixen's clutches. 23:23:56 CCC: Can someone other than me help you? 23:24:26 CCC: Any other Derse dreamers? 23:25:56 CCC: I doubt Scarlet would believe that I wasp just too jealous to let the primer be filled 23:26:34 CGG: She. Said. None. That. We. Would. Want. To. Involve. 23:28:26 CGG: Is she saying the Empress has enemies among the team? 23:28:42 CCC: So it's lose Aaisha or jeopardizetwo of our only functional plans agaisnt Scarlet 23:29:14 CCC: Yeah, why wouldn't we want them involved? 23:29:17 CGG: ... 23:29:23 CCC: Aside from for their own safety 23:32:01 CGG: ...Aesona. What, E X A C T L Y is your plan for this relationship with Scarlet? 23:32:11 CGG: Your end-game? 23:32:18 CCC: Not my plan 23:32:22 CCC: Libby's plan 23:33:05 CCC: Number one, I get intimate with her and slip her a fake stim. Possibly draw her ire and Vigil's. 23:33:39 CCC: Two. Some how, some way, we earn her trust and then break her heart 23:33:54 CCC: Hoping that Vigil would see her relations with us is hurting her 23:34:00 CCC: And stop her from this 23:34:15 CCC: Three. Lila seduces and Jack and talked him into it 23:34:44 CCC: Those are our three options thus far. 23:36:12 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks a bit more guilty on some thought... -- 23:36:23 CGG: I. Will. Need. To. Go. Somewhere. For. Privacy.... 23:36:35 CGG: Before. We. Leave. 23:36:43 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC furrows his brows at Serios -- 23:36:53 CGG: Mr. Milo. Is. There. A. Room. I. Can. Have. Some. Privacy. In.... 23:37:05 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC shrugs -- 23:37:09 CGG: There. Is. A. Discussion. I. Need. To. Have. With. Miss. Libby.... In. Person.... 23:37:20 CGG: ... 23:37:46 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG the things he does for alien diplomacy. Allowing sloppy alien makeouts in his house. -- 23:38:21 CCC: Tell her I said "hi" 23:38:34 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC boredly plays with Stickyfingers -- 23:38:36 CGG: I. Will... Though. That. Is. Not. The. Crux. Of. The. Conversation. 23:38:45 CGG: There's a guest-room a few doors down on this floor. 3, exactly, and to the right. 23:38:54 CGG: Thank. You. Mr. Milo. 23:39:19 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG chuckles, raising two fingers. -- 23:39:42 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks confused at the fingers... and a bit sad for some reason -- 23:39:54 CCC: ...Serios 23:39:57 CCC: Are you okay? 23:40:17 CGG: Its. A. Personal. Matter.... Regarding. A. Possibility. That. I. Have. Wronged. Miss. Libby.... 23:40:17 CGG: If you're going to use my first name the "Mr." isn't necessary, Serios. Just Milo is fine. 23:40:34 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG moves onto the room in question -- 23:40:45 CCC: I'm sure she'll forgive 23:40:53 CGG: I. Hope. So. 23:42:03 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG entered the guest room -- 23:42:08 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sighs and takes a seat on the ground -- 23:42:17 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG sticks both hands in his pockets, watching him leave. -- 23:42:44 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC quietly whispers "ugh, plans" -- 23:43:41 CCC: "So, what do you both think about all this?" 23:44:04 CCC: I think we're fucked 23:44:11 CGG: It's a pain in the ass. 23:45:21 CCC: I wonder what we're to do about Aaisha 23:46:02 CCC: Serios can likely, handle it, but back up would be nice 23:50:51 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC sets frog on face -- 23:51:10 CGG: Cuting hersha off before she meets that vixen is essential, or we might lose more of our forces to her. So he shouldn't have or need T H A T much support... 23:51:37 CGG: ......What's the exact nature of this primer? 23:51:42 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG *her -- 23:52:11 CCC: It's a contract between partners in twink culture 23:52:18 CCC: A matesprite for life 23:52:49 CCC: What the fuck 23:53:00 CCC: It ensures they'll be together til death 23:53:06 CGG: I understand T H A T much, and that it's likely not a literal, signed contract in writing. 23:53:10 CCC: Or apparently a duel of some sort 23:54:08 CCC: Well, it's also what lets female twinks enter puberty and develop sexual urges 23:54:15 CGG: ... 23:54:19 CCC: What the /fuck/ 23:54:23 CCC: Has to do with some organ in their wrist 23:55:08 CCC: More of their culture 23:55:26 CCC: Females aren't allowed that until a male has chosen them 23:55:34 CCC: Their culture is very unc☉mf☉rtable and I v☉te f☉r a change ☉f t☉pic 23:56:09 CGG: Fascinating. 23:56:11 CCC: Their culture is indeed very uncomfortable and I haven't mentioned social stations yet 23:56:12 CGG: Also, gross. 23:56:20 CCC: So yeah, anyway 23:57:09 CCC: How is Stickyfingers? 00:00:47 CCC: She's fine 00:00:59 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC lifts frog off face like the lion king -- 00:01:30 CCC: She's adjusting well 00:01:39 CCC: Hasn't ran back outside yet 00:02:00 CCC: She wants t☉ eat my bugs 00:02:37 CGG: Bugs you use for other things? Other divining techniques, perhaps? 00:03:37 CCC: Nah, just bugs 00:23:27 CGG: Just bugs. 00:25:44 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- 00:25:47 CCC: Frogs eat bugs 00:26:15 CCC: Know this very well 00:26:25 CCC: I once had to fight a frog lusus 00:27:12 CCC: Tried to eat my own 00:27:52 CCC: I won, obviously 00:28:07 CGG: I'm sure you know all about bugs Mr. Aesona. 00:28:15 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG small smile. -- 00:29:00 -- CURRENT galvinizedGlobalization CGG (brb) -- 00:31:05 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG had exited the room... he is in higher spirits than he was when he entered -- 00:31:59 CGG ceased responding to memo. 00:42:22 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG walks up to Nyarla... -- 00:42:51 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is still beaming -- 00:42:53 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks up at serios from his spot on the floor -- 00:42:55 CCC: ... 00:42:58 CCC: ...hi? 00:43:12 CGG: Ah. Yes. Sorry.... I. Have. Something. To. Give. You. From. Miss. Libby.... 00:43:24 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he rises to his feet -- 00:43:40 CCC: ...what is it? 00:43:47 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG pulls out a small bottle and something that looks like a glue gun -- 00:44:14 CGG: I. Actually. Forgot. To. Ask.... She. Said. You. Would. Know. What. To. Do. With. It. Though. 00:44:28 CGG: I. Was. A. Bit.... Distracted.... 00:44:29 CSO ceased responding to memo. 00:44:34 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC recognizes the medicine gun thing from before -- 00:44:38 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes a moment to register what he just said -- 00:44:42 CGG: I. Did. Not. Mean. Like. That. 00:44:51 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC chuckles -- 00:44:53 CCC: It's fine 00:45:03 CCC: I don't need to knwo what you both do behind closed doors 00:45:19 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG blushes at the mention -- 00:45:34 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he carefully takes the injector and the vial -- 00:45:41 CCC: So...who's it for? 00:45:43 CCC: Me? 00:46:04 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know.... I. Had. Thought. It. Might. Have. Been. Related. To. The. Scarlet. Business. 00:46:27 CGG: But. I. Could. Be. Wrong. 00:47:02 CCC: This is her blood, I'm guessing? 00:47:23 CCC: Couldn't you have asked? 00:47:31 CCC: No one's wounded 00:47:40 CCC: Which is why she'd given us this before 00:47:55 CGG: I. Was. Not. Aware. That. This. Was. Something. Used. For. That. Before. 00:48:31 CGG: I. Was. Not. Exactly. In. The. Best. Of. Minds. When. You. Used. Her. Blood. On. Me. From. The. Engineer. Fight. 00:48:43 CCC: Right, well yes, the nanites in her blood were what healed you and Lorrea 00:49:00 CCC: Supposedly her stim in in here 00:53:39 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he takes a closer look at the bottle -- 00:53:49 CCC: Well, it's not the same as before 00:54:01 CCC: So probably not blood 00:54:08 CGG: I. Do. Recall. Her. Blood. Was. Red. Not. Black. So. Yes.... 00:54:10 CCC: But are you sure it's for me? 00:54:19 CCC: Or what it does? 00:54:39 CGG: I. Really. Did. Forget. To. Ask.... Once. Again.... Distracted.... 00:54:46 CCC: I'm happy you got to have your fun 00:54:57 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks rather sheepish -- 00:55:33 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- 00:55:44 CCC: Should we assume it's for me to use on myself? 00:55:58 CCC: Seeing as you were to give it to me? 00:56:25 CCC: Granted, I'm also the only one who knows what to do with them 00:56:33 CGG: I. Would. Prefer. To. Not. Assume. Anything.... If. You. Are. Uncertain. We. Can. Ask. Her.... But. She. Did. Say. You. Would. Know.... 00:58:59 CCC: I know how to use it, yeah. Just insert the vial and inject it right into the reciever's chest cavity 00:59:06 CCC: Directly above the heart 00:59:18 CCC: That's the extant of what I know 00:59:31 CCC: As well as this being differant stuff 01:01:33 CHB ceased responding to memo. 01:03:44 CGG: If. You. Would. Perhaps. Contact. Her. This. Time.... I. Would. But.... It. Would. Be. Awkward. To. Have. Said. That. Goodbye. Only. To. Contact. Her. Again. Like. With. Mr. Moirai'S. Arms.... 01:04:10 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks very sheepish -- 01:04:24 CCC: Yeah, hehe. I'll ask since we seem to be better 01:04:39 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he pulls out his phone to tap away -- 01:06:58 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG whistfully finds a seat to sit down to reflect -- 01:08:37 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he takes a look at the injector in his hands -- 01:08:52 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC a bead of sweat runs down his forehead -- 01:08:58 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC shakes herself awake -- 01:10:15 CGG: Ah. Sorry. For. Having. Things. Be. So. Late. 01:10:37 CCC: So Serios 01:10:44 CCC: Always ask questions 01:10:51 CGG: I. Will. Try. To. Remember. That. 01:10:59 CGG: So. Then.... The. Liquid? 01:11:00 CCC: Thank you 01:11:18 CCC: Would have eaten at me from the inside out 01:11:25 CCC: I would be way past dead 01:11:31 CGG: .... 01:11:47 CCC: Luckily, it ain't for us 01:11:59 CGG: I. Will. Also. Make. Certain. To. Tell. Miss. Libby. To. Point. Out. Something. That. Dangerous. Next. Time.... 01:14:26 CCC: I mean, it would have helped me to know what to do 01:17:05 CGG: Well. You. Do. Know. Now. Correct? Who. Is. It. Made. For? 01:18:04 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he smirks cruelly -- 01:18:31 CCC: It'll be "perfect" for them 01:19:25 CGG: I. See.... I. Quite. Approve. 01:20:15 CGG: Let. Us. Hope. We. Do. Not. Run. Into. Them. During. The. Derse. Excursion.... We. Do. Not. Have. There. What. We. Have. Here. 01:20:21 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he tucks the injector into his specibus for safe keeping -- 01:20:40 CCC: Yeah, 01:23:22 CGG: Well. Then.... I. Suppose. It. Is. Now. To. Wait. For. Sleep. To. Take. Us. 01:24:30 CCC: I suppose so 01:25:13 CCC: It's all we've got 01:37:04 CSO: (( https://app.roll20.net/join/1075846/FJS5Sg )) Category:Lila Category:Milo Category:Nyarla Category:Serios